Absolute Death Inducement
The ability to kill anything, regardless of whether they be physical or metaphysical. Also Called *Complete Killing *Meta Killing *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Capabilities User can kill anything they desire to murder, regardless of whether the target in question are conceptual, physical, or metaphysical in their form/state. Therefore, all beings the user comes across are equally subject to the risk of death ignoring their previous safeties such as powerful defenses are or how size and mass difference. Concepts are also potential target of destruction to the user, and with inducing their absence, can cause a multitude of effects depending on how it was executed and which concept was "killed". This can either help the user or impede them if not careful of their actions. A risky factor with this abilities is that, if this power is not in a tool, the user may gain higher insight of the world's workings and/or flaws, and may go insane over time if not controlled or contained proper. Despite that flaw, if all goes well, everyone can be a probable victim to this power. Applications *Omnislayer Scientific *Cellular Disintegration *Dimensional Distortion: "killing" the boundaries between dimensions *Energy Erasure *Space Depletion *Time Destruction **Time Distortion ***Future Manipulation: "killing" all futures besides the desired one. Metaphysical *Concept Destruction *Death Inducement *Destruction *Memory Destruction: "killing" all traces of memories in the subject * Power Erasure: "killing" the power residing in the subject. *Power Negation *Soul Destruction Associations *Nonexistence *Unavertable Death Limitations *Unlike Unavertable Death, the death of the targets may not be irreversible. *May not work on Nonexistent Physiology. *Cannot kill users of Omnipotence. *May require a physical strike or action. *The ability may cause the user to go insane if it's not within a tool. *Absolute Immortality '' may'' be immune to this power. Known Users *Saint of Killers (Vertigo Comics) *Souta Hatate (If Her Flag Breaks) *Weavers (Loom); via Draft of Unmaking *Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) *Last Word (Planescape) *Users of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Nasuverse) **Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) **Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) *Death (Valkyrie Crusade) *Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) *Death/Grim Reaper (Folklore/Mythology) *Death (Final Destination) Known Objects * Heaven guns (American Dad!) * Twin Walker Colt's (Preacher Comics); two revolvers forged from deaths angel's sword * Death's Scythe (Supernatural) * The First Blade (Supernatural) * Dragonslayer (Berserk) Gallery Futurekilling.gif|Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) "killing" the future. Shiki Mystic eyes.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) is equipped with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception which allows him to kill any opponent completely. File:Death's_Scythe.jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) can kill anything, including even Death himself. MostAdxmas2.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven gun, which, according to the angels, can kill anything. saint of killers.jpg|The Saint of Killers (Preacher) wields a pair of lethal magnums forged from the smelted sword of Azrael, the Angel of Death himself. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) as the personification of death, can kill anything. Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of death, can kill anything. The_First_Blade.png|When powered by the Mark of Cain, The First Blade (Supernatural) is capable of killing anything in existence. DragonslayerWield.jpg|Guts' Dragonslayer (Berserk), as a result of being used by the Black Swordsman to kill many Apostles and other beings, exists in both the physical and astral realms simultaneously, granting it the ability to kill virtually any supernatural being, including ghosts. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power